Acharnement
by Picotti
Summary: Lily hésite. Depuis le temps que James lui dit qu'il l'aime, est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment le prendre au sérieux ? Elle aimerait pouvoir lui faire confiance mais elle le connaît trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'est justement pas quelqu'un de confiance. Ou au contraire ? Est-ce justement parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas du tout ?


**ACHARNEMENT**

Lily Evans n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un de caractériel. Elle ne perdait pas facilement son sang-froid, ne s'emportait pas facilement non plus. Elle essayait, au maximum, de bien réfléchir avant d'agir ou réagir. Elle était connue parmi ses amis pour être la voix de la raison. Lily était quelqu'un de sensé, de sérieux et même de studieux. Aussi lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler dans la salle commune, ce lundi matin, Kiera et Marie, ses deux compagnes de dortoir, échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris.

Il était encore tôt. Les premiers rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore percé la croûte de nuages nocturnes. De nombreux élèves allaient et venaient dans la salle commune, tous plus ou moins réveillés. Certains étaient même encore en pyjama.

Kiera et Marie s'approchèrent de Lily qui serrait dans ses bras Confetti, son chat blanc tacheté de gris. Elle allait et venait devant la cheminée en maugréant ce qui avait l'air de formules de maléfices, ou bien des malédictions.

« Un problème ? s'enquit Kiera après avoir mûrement réfléchi sur la façon d'aborder son amie. Est-ce qu'on peut te donner un coup de main ? »

Lily se retourna subitement vers elle. Ses cheveux auburn étaient déjà décoiffés et il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux. Elle plissa les lèvres et soupira, semblant se radoucir à la vue de ses deux amies.

« James, marmonna-t-elle. Evidemment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda Marie d'une petite voix, craignant que Lily ne se remette tout à coup à hurler.

Depuis quelques années déjà, James Potter harcelait Lily pour sortir avec elle. Si, au début, Marie et Kiera avaient pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fantaisie de sa part, elles en étaient peu à peu venues à la conclusion qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il avait sincèrement envie de sortir avec elle. De temps à autre, il lui décochait un regard empli d'affection, tellement loin de ses habituelles boutades et autres farces.

Marie devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé être à la place de Lily. D'ailleurs, si ç'avait été le cas, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas repoussé. Kiera, elle, se moquait de Potter. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius Black.

Lily soupira à nouveau. Au moins, elle ne donnait plus l'impression de vouloir hurler ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose, principalement pour les première et deuxième année qui semblaient terrifiés par cette préfète en chef en furie.

A bout de bras, elle tendit Confetti à ses deux amies et celles-ci eurent bien des difficultés à ne pas éclater de rire. Sur le pelage soyeux que Lily s'employait à entretenir presque quotidiennement, était écrit en lettres rouges : « Lily, je t'aime, sors avec moi. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est James ?

_ Marie ! répondit Lily en perdant patience. Evidemment que c'est James ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et d'un geste ample, effaça l'inscription sur le dos de l'animal qu'elle finit par relâcher. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas compris pourquoi il était tout à coup devenu le centre de l'attention ni pourquoi sa maîtresse s'était mise à hurler, déguerpit sans demander son reste.

Lily le regarda disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier être flattée par les tentative de séduction de James Potter. Et puis, il déployait tellement d'imagination qu'elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter ou cou ou éclater de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne pouvait affirmer l'aimer non plus. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était décidée à réfléchir à cette situation. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée en septième année, elle n'allait plus avoir beaucoup de temps à partager avec lui.

La décision ou non de céder à ses avances devait donc être prise rapidement. Soit elle s'obstinait à refuser et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'à la fin de l'année, elle ne le verrait probablement plus jamais ce qui, quelque part, la gênait un peu. Soit elle acceptait de sortir avec lui et elle voyait bien ce que l'avenir leur réserverait, en espérant que James ne soit pas aussi immature qu'elle le craignait.

Après un dernier soupir, elle emboîta le pas à Kiera et Marie et descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Dans les odeurs du petit déjeuner, des élèves de tous âges se pressaient pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours ou pour réussir à obtenir le toast ou la dernière cuiller de marmelade. Comme à son habitude, Lily jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard. Y voir Severus en compagnie de Lestrange et Dolohov lui fit un pincement au cœur. Depuis le fameux jour où il l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe, leur amitié s'était effilochée et avait presque entièrement disparu. L'année précédente, Severus avait tenté de recoller les morceaux. Il lui avait fait ses excuses, à plusieurs reprises même, et avait même passé quelques nuits devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il refusait de bouger tant que Lily n'accepterait pas de lui adresser la parole.

Elle avait fini par céder pour avoir la paix. Elle avait accepté ses excuses mais avait bien stipulé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet. Aujourd'hui, leur entente restait polie mais bien loin de la proximité qu'ils avaient partagé pendant cinq ans. Et Lily devait l'avouer, Severus lui manquait beaucoup.

Lily fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop regarder dans sa direction. Généralement, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, elle finissait par être mal à l'aise et la situation devenait plus gênant qu'autre chose. Elle suivit donc ses deux amies sans réellement faire attention à l'endroit où elle s'asseyait. Mais lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour attraper un bol à déjeuner et qu'elle découvrit devant elle le visage souriant de James Potter, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Kiera et Marie l'avaient fait exprès, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

A sa gauche, Remus et Sirius discutaient de balai. A côté de James, Peter semblait absorbé par ses céréales qu'il noyait de lait. Lily n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son bol que James s'en empara et le lui tendit avec un large sourire. Elle lui répondit un petit « merci » crispé et se servit en chocolat chaud.

James lui tendit alors un toast déjà tartiné de marmelade. Elle le refusa, prit un petit pain.

« Ne commence pas, James. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Confetti.

_ Et ça ne t'a pas plu ?

_ Evidemment que ça ne m'a pas plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé coupa la conversation entre Remus et Sirius et tous deux se tournèrent vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils connaissaient James depuis suffisamment longtemps pour deviner où se trouvait le problème et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'aventura à poser des question, ce qui aurait risqué d'enrager davantage Lily.

« Allons, susurra James, Confetti a adoré !

_ Non, James ! hurla presque Lily faisant se tourner vers elle, cette fois, bien des têtes. Confetti n'a pas du tout adoré ! »

Elle se leva sans même avoir entamé son petit déjeuner. La discussion lui avait coupé l'appétit.

« Toi, tu t'amuses. Mais tes imbécillités ne font pas toujours rire les gens autour de toi. »

Elle fulminait littéralement de rage. N'arrangeant pas les choses, Sirius ajouta :

« Et toc James. Dans les dents. »

Ce fut une véritable furie qui se tourna vers lui. Si Lily en avait été capable, elle l'aurait littéralement foudroyé sur place. Dans son coin, Peter se fit tout petit dans son bol de céréales. Remus, lui, poussa une exclamation de surprise et eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Sirius soutint son regard, sans ciller ni se départir de son sourire.

« Tu peux rire, Sirius Black. Tu ne vaux de toute façon pas mieux que lui. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il connaissait Lily et il savait que quoi qu'elle dise à son encontre, jamais elle ne penserait réellement du mal de lui. Enfin, pas trop de mal.

Mais Lily était excédée. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans même avoir avalé le moindre toast. Elle avançait à grands pas, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, écoutant claquer les talons de ses chaussures. Elle songea à se rendre à la bibliothèque en attendant que sonne la première heure de cours mais elle était presque arrivée à destination lorsqu'elle vit Peeves passer au travers du mur. Et sincèrement, le poltergeist ne valait pas mieux que James Potter. Partout où il se trouvait, il arrivait des catastrophes.

Elle changea de direction au dernier moment, se dirigea vers le parc. A l'extérieur, il faisait doux, mais l'humidité de la nuit était encore très présente et Lily frissonna. Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque fois qu'elle commençait à revenir sur son jugement sur James il s'employait à lui rappeler à quel point il était idiot ?

Elle poussa un long soupir. Comment quelqu'un comme James Potter avait-il pu mettre un jour les pieds à Poudlard ? Bon, d'accord, elle devait s'avouer qu'il était plutôt doué en magie et que ses résultats scolaires étaient même très bons. Et puis il avait de l'humour, il avait au moins ça pour lui. Et il était assez beau garçon, ça non plus elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il donnait l'impression de faire son maximum pour être le plus crétin possible. Lily avait de nombreuses fois retourné le problème dans son esprit et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il était loin d'être bête. Quel plaisir pouvait-il donc trouver à se faire passer pour le botruc de la classe ?

Elle envoya un coup de pied dans une pierre et se laissa tomber sur un banc. La pierre était glaciale mais tant pis. Les mains dans les poches, elle contempla le parc devant elle.

« Oh te voilà, ça fait une heure que je cherche après toi.

_ Je n'étais pas bien loin. »

Pas la peine de se retourner, Lily avait reconnu la voix de Nevaeh Rutger, sa meilleure amie. Ces derniers temps, elle se levait aux aurores pour aller retrouver son petit-ami près de la tour de l'horloge. Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux dans des maisons différentes, ce n'était pas évident pour eux se voir.

Nevaeh s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Ça ne va pas ?

_ James, répondit Lily dans un soupir comme si ce seul mot suffisait pour toute explication.

_ Lily, quand est-ce que tu vas t'avouer que tu es dingue de lui ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers sa meilleure amie et la dévisagea. Nevaeh était légèrement plus grande et plus mince aussi. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient en boucles élégantes jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Quelques taches de rousseur venaient encadrer un nez petit que surplombaient deux yeux d'un bleu profond. Beaucoup de garçons de l'école se retournaient sur son passage et beaucoup de filles la jalousaient. A un moment donné, elle était sortie avec Remus mais leur histoire n'avait pas tenu. Là où Nevaeh n'avait vu qu'un prétexte pour faire enrager le garçon sur qui elle avait des vues, Remus avait pris l'affaire au sérieux.

Nevaeh s'installa confortablement sur le banc. Un peu plus loin, trois garçons de quatrième année qui se dirigeaient vers les serres de botanique se mirent à la siffler. Elle ne s'en préoccupa même pas tandis que Lily les foudroyait du regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui laisse pas sa chance à James ?

_ Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

_ Tu te mens à toi-même ! Lily, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui à longueur de journée.

_ C'est faux ! »

Nevaeh se mit à rire et Lily l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu rigoles ? Il ne se passe pas cinq minutes sans que tu prononces son prénom.

_ Mais la plupart du temps c'est pour me plaindre de son comportement. Nevaeh, il a écrit un message dans la fourrure de Confetti.

_ Tu parles quand même de lui. Moi, je déteste le professeur Slughorn, ce n'est pas pour autant que je parle tout le temps de lui ! »

Lily se renfrogna. Quelque part, elle savait que son amie avait raison et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle ça l'agaçait.

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire d'après toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, la sonnerie de début du cours retentit. Les deux adolescentes hissèrent rapidement leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et s'élancèrent vers le château. Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs au pas de course, laissant des traces humides derrière elle. Si elles rencontraient Rusard en chemin, elles étaient sûres d'écoper d'une retenue.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de sortilèges quelques secondes à peine avant que le professeur Flitwick ne ferme la porte. Les voyant arriver de loin, il les encouragea à accélérer le pas.

« Eh bien mesdemoiselles, vous avez bien failli arriver en retard.

_ Désolées professeur, répondit Nevaeh a bout de souffle. On n'a pas vu l'heure. »

Elles se précipitèrent vers une place et installèrent leurs affaires. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir ses plumes et ses parchemins, Lily sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et étouffa à peine un juron. James se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Lily ? Tu n'es jamais arrivée en retard !

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, James.

_ Oh pour ce que j'en dis…

_ Ben justement. Ne dis rien !

_ Mademoiselle Evans ! intervint Flitwick depuis son bureau. Je vous prierai de vous taire et de bien vouloir vous concentrer sur le cours. Je vais être obligé de vous retirer des points sinon.

_ Non professeur ! intervint James. Ce ne serait pas gentil. Elle était justement en train de me dire à quel point elle est folle de moi ! »

Les rires explosèrent dans toute la classe et Lily se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. A cet instant, elle aurait aimé être une animagus et pouvoir se transformer en souris pour disparaître à l'intérieur de son sac. Mais elle en était bien incapable et elle dut supporter les regards qui oscillaient entre elle et James.

Merlin ! Pourquoi, parmi toutes les places libres dans la salle, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse celle qui se trouvait précisément devant James Potter ?

Le professeur Flitwick rit à son tour et se lança finalement dans son cour. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Lily n'osa pas se retourner, même pour jeter un œil à l'horloge qui avait été accrochée dans le fond de la classe. Elle avait bien trop peur de croiser le regard de James. De temps à autre, elle entendait les réflexions qu'il faisait à voix basse à Sirius sur tel ou tel autre point du cours et plus d'une fois, elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire voire même de rire.

A la fin du cours, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, Lily vit James se tenir juste à côté d'elle. Il se racla la gorge, la forçant ainsi à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis désolé.

_ Ah bon. Et pourquoi ?

_ Pour ce que j'ai dit au début du cours. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Nevaeh lui chuchota qu'elle l'attendait à la sortie et quitta la pièce. Toute seule avec James, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle inspira profondément. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum et elle devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Elle ferma les lanières de son sac et se leva.

« Tu m'as juste fait affreusement honte. »

Il prit un air dépité. Il avait presque l'air d'un chien battu et Lily regretta ses paroles.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que oui, effectivement, elle lui en voulait terriblement et qu'elle ne désirait plus lui parler de toute sa vie. Mais elle se souvenait aussi d'avoir dit la même chose à Severus à la fin de sa cinquième année et elle se rendait bien compte maintenant à quel point elle le regrettait. Pas la peine de lui mentir, elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne crois pas. »

Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres.

« Vrai ?

_ Oui vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais toujours tout répéter quand je te parle ? »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes durant. Lily sentit que la suite allait être pile dans les habitudes horripilantes de James Potter. Et ça ne loupa pas.

« Pour entendre plus longtemps le son de ta voix.

_ Oh arrête tu… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, pinça les lèvres.

« C'est gentil quand même de dire ça. »

Elle avait envie de l'envoyer balader, d'autant que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas un peu, ils allaient arriver en retard pour le cours de métamorphose. Or, tous les élèves de Poudlard savaient que le professeur McGonagall avait une sainte horreur des retardataires. Ils allaient probablement récolter des points en moins et peut-être même une heure de retenue. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient entièrement seuls dans la salle de classe, le professeur Flitwick s'étant momentanément absenté pour aller discuter avec une élève de Serdaigle de première année qui avait l'air au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Et Lily trouvait ce moment d'intimité très agréable. Dans son esprit, les paroles que lui avait dites Nevaeh dans le parc ne cessaient de tourner et de retourner en boucle. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Elle pouvait bien lui laisser une chance, non ? James Potter faisait l'imbécile à tout bout de champ mais peut-être était-ce justement sa manière d'exprimer sa frustration face à ses refus.

Il dut sentir son indécision car il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Ils étaient maintenant très proches.

« Lily, dit-il tout bas, ce n'est pas du chiqué. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses tout le temps ?

_ Je ne sais pas, James. Peut-être que j'ai un peu peur.

_ Peur de quoi ?

_ Mais je n'en sais rien. »

Il se rapprocha davantage. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lily sentait son souffle caresser son visage. Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre.

« Laisse-moi une chance.

_ Eh bien… »

Elle ne dit pas oui. Mais elle ne dit pas non, non plus et cette absence de refus poussa James à agir. La prenant au dépourvu, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui, de son autre mais, il lui caressa la nuque. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Lily sentit un frisson dégringoler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ces frémissements glacés qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle avait oublié de rendre un devoir par exemple. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de chatouillement, pas désagréable du tout, qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Les doigts de James jouèrent un instant dans ses cheveux tandis que son autre main se crispait sur sa hanche

Alors Lily comprit que Nevaeh avait raison. Elle aimait James. Si elle détestait son acharnement à se faire passer pour un imbécile, elle n'en aimait pas moins son sens de l'humour, la façon qu'il avait de prendre les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient à lui, elle aimait même ses fanfaronnades lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch et sa manie de s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour faire croire qu'il descendait toujours de son balai. Elle aimait sa capacité de réflexion, ses réparties, son esprit joueur.

Elle répondit à son baiser, passant les mains autour de sa nuque. Elle le sentit sourire tout contre elle. Elle hésita à ferme les yeux mais décida que, finalement, elle ne voulait rien voir d'autre que ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, le professeur Flitwick avait disparu, ainsi que l'élève de première année et le début du cours avait sonné depuis longtemps.

« On est en retard, souffla Lily.

_ Je m'en fiche, répondit James sur le même ton. Maintenant le monde peut s'effondrer, je mourrai heureux. »

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et fit mine de s'éloigner vers la sortie. Mais Lily le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte et glissa sa main dans la sienne.


End file.
